O peru de Natal
by Pipe
Summary: Os gemeos de Ran & Omi já estao grandes agora. E querem comer um peru no Natal. Mas antes conhecer o bicho. Já viram criança comer ao que se afeiçoa? Ysoi/fluffy, comedia by Pipe.


**O PERU DE NATAL**

Assim que o mês de Novembro se findou, Omi já começou a planejar como seriam as festas de final de ano da sua família. Abby Hime e Ichihiro, agora com cinco anos, queriam um Natal como "da televisão", ou seja, mais puxado pro Ocidental.

-Então, vou ter que fazer um peru.

-A carne é dura e adocicada.

-Sim, Ran, mas você já sabe porque provou. As crianças querem provar por elas mesmo.

-Não vou discutir. Não faço questão de comer, mas não vou me opor à ceia ocidental. Qual a minha parte nisso?

-Mostrar um peru de verdade aos meninos.

-Omi... Se a gente mostrar como é um peru de verdade, você acha que eles vão comer depois?

-Ah, eu não quero que eles pensem que o peru já vem limpo e pronto, como os gêmeos Kudou acharam que o leite nascia na caixinha.

Ran não pode segurar o riso. Era uma das melhores piadas familiares, o dia em que eles foram visitar uma fazenda e os gêmeos de Yohji entraram na maior briga com os seus por causa do leite da vaca. Os loiros Yasunori e Yasuhiro juravam que o leite BROTAVA da caixinha. Como? Por alguma força misteriosa. Mas vinha da caixinha longa vida.

Ken morava com eles, porque não era justo todo mundo se arrumar e largar o moreno ao Deus-dará. Eles eram uma família, e Hidaka era o tio mais novo solteiro. Logo que voltou das aulas de futebol comunitário, foi inteirado da nova missão familiar.

-_Etooo__... sugoi!_ Eu mesmo acho que nunca vi um peru de verdade, assim, ao vivo!!

-Tá vendo, Ran-kun?

Sim, ele estava. E foi, como bom pai de família, procurar uma granja que vendesse perus.

Foi uma revolução nas duas famílias. Os meninos, mais Abby Hime ficaram malucos pelo peru. Não conseguiam manter suas mãozinhas longe dele, apesar de vez em quando o bicho estressar e querer bicá-los, queriam saber tudo sobre perus. Ken, não menos encantado, ficava na Internet e na locadora, pesquisando fatos e vídeos sobre a vida dos perus.

Até que Ichii-chan viu uma coisa diferente pregada nos imãs da geladeira.

-Que é isso, _papa_?

-Ah, eu já estou pesquisando receitas pra nossa ceia de Natal.

-Oba! E o que vai ter pra comer no Natal?

(Eles tinham até esquecido de tudo o mais com a novidade do peru vivo)

-Peru recheado com farofa, castanhas assadas, arroz com legumes, salpicão de frango com frutas e a sobremesa, sua tia Aya vai trazer... – Omi estava de costas, fazendo algo na pia, não viu a cara do filho.

Ichihiro abriu a boca num "O" de surpresa e foi correndo contar para Abby Hime, que convocou os gêmeos Kudou pelo celular pra uma reunião via MSN.

-Onde é o incêndio, ruiva?

-Hiro, _papa_ Omi vai assar o Guru-guru no Natal. Como nos filmes americanos!!

-Oba! Será que ele vai por farofa dentro, como nos filmes mesmo? – Nori bateu palmas e levou um cascudo na cabeça do irmão.

-Só pensa na barriga. Vai acabar um "rolha de poço" desse jeito. Tio Omitchi vai cozinhar nosso amigo peru, seu _baka_!

-Por mim, pode. Aquele bicho só bica mesmo...

Abby Hime rolou os olhos quando os dois começaram a rolar no chão pelo quarto. E viu pela webcam quando Yohji abriu a porta:

-Meu Deus, mas parece que eu crio um cão e um gato, em vez de dois filhos. Qual o motivo dessa vez?

-_Papa_ Omi vai cozinhar o Guru-guru, tio Yo-tan!!- berrou Abby-chan pelo MSN. – Não deixa!!

-Guru-guru?

-O peru, _tou-san_. – explicou Nori, enxugando o rosto e limpando a roupa. – Eles deram o nome de Guru-guru pro peru que o tio Ran comprou.

-Muito original. Mas não era pra ser assim desde o início? Vocês iam ver como era um peru e ele ia virar ceia no Natal?

-AAAAAAAhhh, _tou-san_, não diga isso... – Hiro ameaçou chorar de novo.

-Sim, tio Yo-tan. Nos ajude a salvar nosso amigo peru...

Yohji parou e ficou olhando pra cara dos filhos. Depois caiu na risada e saiu do quarto sem explicar. Os meninos ficaram com cara de WTF e Abby Hime explodiu:

-Não liguem! Adulto é tudo igual. Mas eu vou pedir ajuda ao tio Ken no resgate do Guru-guru. Ele nos entende melhor.

Sim, Ken entendia perfeitamente. E foi cobrar explicações e ver se Yohji não ia ajudar mesmo.

-Até você, Kenken? Imagine, nós, Weiss, especialistas em resgate e assassinato, vamos usar nossas habilidades pra resgatar e liberar um... peru de virar assado no Natal?

-Sim, por que não? Afinal, é um ser indefeso nas garras de gente que quer o seu fim.

Yohji pensou que ia passar mal de tanto rir.

-Geez, essa gente que quer o seu fim, como você tão dramaticamente está colocando, são nossos amigos Ran e Omi. E o meu filho Yasunori, que também quer comer o peru.

-Você também quer comer o peru?

-Não faço questão, na verdade e... Tá, ta, já entendi. Eu vou ajudar vocês, mais porque vai ser divertido irritar o Ran mais uma vez do que outra coisa...

Mas entre a descoberta da receita e o plano de ataque, se passaram dias e de repente, já era 23 de Dezembro. Omi colocou os pacotes de compras sobre a mesa e suspirou.

-Nunca pensei que ia ser tão difícil... Comprei o uísque pra embebedar o peru, pra ele não sentir o baque. Mas se Ran não prometesse matar o peru pra mim, acho que eu não conseguiria. Ele tinha razão, todo mundo se apegou ao bicho... Feio, ranzinza e bicador mesmo.

Depois de guardar os ingredientes, foi chamar os filhos pra tomar banho. Até estranhou que eles obedeceram sem fazer muita hora... Jantaram sem falar muito. Seu coração se apertou "Ah, meu Deus, só faltava a ceia de Natal ser um fracasso por causa desse peru. Olha como eles estão abatidinhos."

Que nada. Eles estavam muito excitados porque Ken e Yohji iam agir nessa noite, que tinham medo de demonstrar na cara. Então travaram.

Omi não queria comentar com o maridão, pra não agüentar aquele olhar de "eu te avisei", mas Ran não era nenhum tapado e percebeu também a mudança de comportamento dos filhotes. E resolveu acabar com a agonia durante a madrugada.

" 'O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente' diz o ditado" – pensou Ran, descendo as escadas com a katana na mão. – "Eu termino com isto agora, limpo o bicho, já ponho nos temperos, pronto!"

Mas ele chegou tarde, na verdade, 15 minutos depois de Yohji ter levado o peru. O peru e a garrafa de uísque, que Ken tinha mostrado horrorizado para ele:

-Veja só, até iam matar o bicho dopado.

-Que crueldade. Me dá aqui isso, que um uísque bom desses não da pra ser desperdiçado com um bicho.

Pra "operação resgate" ser um sucesso, Yohji se escondeu com o peru atrás da lixeira, amarrando as asas e o bico do bicho enquanto Ken dava a volta e entrava em casa, chamando a atenção de Ran. Como estava muito frio e ele precisava se distrair também, o playboy abriu o uísque.

Ken ouviu a história de como o peru sumiu com a maior cara de pau do planeta e se ofereceu pra ajudar a procurar. Mas o ruivo abanou a mão.

-Fica o prejuízo do peru mas minha consciência e do Omitchi tranqüila. As crianças já estavam sofrendo muito com o pensamento de comer esse bicho na ceia. Espero que quem roubou o peru faça bom proveito. Afinal, tem carne ali pra alimentar uma família inteira.

Foi aí que Ken se tocou. Era o outro lado do Natal. Gente passando fome e não tendo um dia bom, em várias partes do mundo. Ele pisou num pé e noutro um tempão, esperando Ran fechar a porta do quarto lá em cima. Depois saiu voando pela porta dos fundos de novo, pra ajudar o loiro, que devia estar congelando lá fora.

Devia, mas a última coisa que Yohji estava era passando frio. Ele já estava era ficando altinho. E sozinho, já que tivera a boa idéia de soltar o bico do peru pra ele beber junto. O peru, mais esperto (ou mais sóbrio, vai saber) aproveitou pra bicar o amarrado das penas e se mandou.

-Yohji? Yohji! Yo-tan! Aonde está o Guru-guru?

-O ingrato me deixou... deve ter ido procurar umas minas mais ajeitadas que eu pra aquecer a noite de Natal dele, se é que você me entende...

Ken não sabia se ria ou chorava. Agora ele tinha um peru perdido, um pai de família de porre e uma ceia de Natal pra consertar. Respirou fundo. Mas tudo tinha seu jeito...

-Vamos, Yohji. Só não vai ter jeito se você pegar pneumonia aqui fora...

-Isso não! Vamos aonde?

-Beber num lugar mais quentinho, que tal?

-Falou minha língua agora. FELIZ NATAL, AYA!!

Lá em cima, Omi ria, atrás das cortinas.

-De quem terá sido a brilhante idéia?

-Do Ichii-chan, que dúvida. Como pode, uma criança de cinco anos controlar dois adultos desse jeito?

-Acho mais coisa da Abby Hime, falando em controle. Ela tem o seu jeito carismático de liderança, você sabe.

Ran beijou o topo da cabeça do amado e virou-o para abraçá-lo de frente agora.

-Mas e a ceia?

-Ainda dá tempo de comprar dois frangos pra rechear com a farofa do peru, não se preocupe.

-Suas habilidades à mesa são impressionantes, meu caro marido.

-Tenho outras habilidades na cama também, querido.

-Ah? Gostaria de uma demonstração, se não se importa...

-Com todo o prazer, koibito... com todo o prazer...

E entrelaçando os dedos na mão do amado, puxou-o de volta para o calor da cama que partilhavam.

N/A: Desentalei! Credo, presente de Natal em abril, só a Pipe consegue travar desse jeito. Amada Evil, eu tardo mas não falho. (Kaline, já já sai o seu). Guru-guru glu-glu, um peru bem japonês, sabe? 03/04/08.


End file.
